


Into the Extraordinary weirdness: le unseen footage.

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: some unseen footage before the massacre





	1. Chapter 1

A new day started at the academy, as usual,but a young woman wearing a purple sweater was walking through the big and white halls, she stopped at one of the nearest doors.  
Meanwhile, hyde was in his room, but suddenly as he turned around, he saw her.  
Paullie: hello there.  
Hyde: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?  
Paullie: my name´s strange mertens, I saw you before, you are…  
Llie looked at some papers.  
Paullie: eddie.  
Hyde: DON’T CALL ME THAT, YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM.  
Paullie: ok, eddie, but..can I stay with you?  
Hyde: no  
Paullie: please..  
Hyde: I said no  
Paullie: B L E A S E  
Hyde: alright, dont make me destroy your face.  
Paullie:ok.  
Hyde noticed that the girl was writing on her notebook  
Hyde: what are you doing?  
Paullie: its none of your fucking business


	2. who up comic like

The mertens were at the library, paullie was with her notebook filled with notes.  
Paul: so, I heard that you and the goodpeople and Goths of this town known as antcornu are going to take down the academy lead by champion bond and the league just because the town doenst like something out of the extraordinary.  
Paullie nodded.  
Paul: my grandpa told me about the league, his school were rivals of that.  
Paullie:yes..  
Paul: I will join you to that event.  
Paullie: ok, i´ll explain your job later..  
Then eldain, g´ork and 499 appeared.  
Paullie: ´sup eldain.  
Eldain: you guys..are going to do that.  
Paul: yes..  
Eldain: paullie told me about him, I have to disguise to make sure he doesn’t recognize me.  
Paul: what is he talking about?  
Paullie: he thinks that this hyde were are going to face knows eldain..just like the main one due to dimensional boogaloos.  
Paul: that´s weird.  
Paullie went to pick some comics, but some comics caught the eye..  
Paullie: hey guys, look what I found!  
Paullie showed to them the next comic books: cinema purgatorio 2, 2000 ad,nemesis the warlock…  
Paullie: those comics are awesome, look at those drawings!  
As she opened the 2nd of cinema purgatorio,she noticed something.  
Paullie: hey paul,Isn’t that the monkiman  
Paul looks at one of the pages about a giant monkey.  
Paul: its king kong.  
Paullie: but is the monkiman that I saw in that academy, he is in that comic.  
Llie pointed at something too.  
Paullie: that girl looks like eldain.  
Eldain: oh god, I was right!  
Paullie: the shapeshifting is a good idea, but hey, look at this comic about nemesis the warlock, man, you know what, im gonna make an armor/robot about this.  
Paul: that´s a great idea.


	3. strangey prank

The classes had started at the academy; Jekyll was with his students at the science classroom.  
Jekyll: o-ok, c-children..l-lets use this things..to p-play kahoot..  
But meanwhile at the academy grounds, paullie was with her pals, griffin, the scribe wurmple and 499.  
Paullie: alright boys, all we need is to enter kahoot in our phones and then write the code.  
As they write up the code, paullie looked at them.  
Paullie: alright bois, do you have already your nicknames!, so lets go!  
Paullie and her friends typed their kahoot nicknames.  
Paullie: alright boes, lets me show you the nicknames that you typed, and then send it up to the server, they heard people laughing.

As everyone showed their nicknames and sent up, paullie was the last one.  
Paullie: let me show the bomb nickname.  
She showed the nickname: apehead69.  
Hawley griffin: pff, oh my god paullie, not again.  
Paullie: yeah, griffin, I just love making pranks at him.  
499: the bombs ready.  
Paullie: now my fellow ones, lets drop the bomb.  
Paullie slowly pressed the send button of the nickname.  
They laughed so hard.  
Paullie: can you hear that?, the sounds of the laughing students.  
Then they heard a beastly roar.  
Paullie: and their screams.  
Paullie: As-taroth.  
499: see you at lunch.  
Days later, another class started.  
Jekyll: alright children, after the kahoot incident, many of you were hospitalized..sorry about that.  
But a familiar voice was heard:``dude you need to calm down your gorilla tits´´  
Everyone laughed, Jekyll started to get nervous.  
Jekyll: ok, let’s watch a documentary, it´s educationally fun!.  
As he turned on the projector and put the dvd nervously, he noticed that something was wrong.  
Le documental narrator: as you can see, the gorillas can be aggressive If you took his bananas..

Everyone laughed, Jekyll noticed that the dvd case was about a documental about science, but some replaced it with a dvd about primates.  
He look at everyone, he saw her, she was also the one who said to calm down.  
Paullie: look, I didn’t know that hyde was in that documentary.  
Everyone bursted to laugh, she slaps both of her knees, she laughed making her lag.  
Paullie: hahahaha, Got´eeeem!  
Jekyll: nooooo  
Paullie: oh shit, he´s turning into the monky man.  
Then she does a backflip through the window and ran away.


	4. paul´s presence

Paul: ok, I know what im going to do, just distract them while paullie is writing everything and making sure that everything is planned for the attack.  
Paul watched everyone through the windows making a creepy stare, paul noticed that he saw paullie in every room, pulling out her notebook, writing everything.  
At that point, everyone of the academy was telling about a white masked young man.


	5. who up money like

Paullie: oh goddamn it, I don’t have money for the vending machine..  
As she turned back, she saw Jekyll.  
Paullie: jacku-potu.  
In a dash, she pulled out one of the chairs of the classrooms, and hitted Jekyll  
Jekyll: ahh!  
Then, she grabbed Jekyll violently.  
Paullie: give me your fucking money!  
And throws him,also violently.  
Jekyll cried.  
Paullie kicked him.  
Paullie: give me your lunch money, you one-eared freak!  
Paullie grabbed henry´s wallet and took his money.  
She went towards one of the vending machines, she bought a lot of snacks and drinks.


	6. risky prank

It was nighttime, the mertens, who were drunk, entered at the academy, paul was recording everything.  
Paul: paullie, are you sure about that?  
Paullie: yes, we are recording it because its gonna be historieeeee.  
Eldain: oh shut up, they can hear us.  
Paullie: lets go..  
The merts were going at Jekyll/hyde´s room.  
Eldain: im scared.  
Paullie: don’t be scaredddd.  
Paul: im turning the night vision.  
They explored the room, but they don’t make any sound.  
Eldain: what´s that giant thing on the bed.  
Paullie held her laugh..  
Paullie: dude its edowado.  
Paul: llie, did you pick mina´s lipstick?  
Paullie: ow yeah  
She pulled out the lipstick  
Paullie: eldain, you must slowly move this gorilla, make sure you don’t make too much noise.  
Eldain move very slowly hyde, revealing his face.  
Eldain: oh god, that thing is abnormal  
Paullie: it’s the gorilla man.  
Paullie went towards eldain, looking at the sleeping gorilla.  
Paullie: its showtime.  
She slowly painted hyde´s face with the lipsticks.  
Eldain and paul tried to not laugh.  
Eldain:watcha drawing?  
Paullie: dicks, all over his face.  
Eldain: let me write something.  
Paullie passed the lipstick to eldain  
Eldain: my turn  
Eldain wrote ``faggot´´ in hyde´s forehead  
Eldain: your turn,paul.  
Paul got the lipstick and wrote: paul was here.  
Paullie: paul pass me the phone, I want to make a selfie.  
As she take the photo, she posted the photo in every and single social media, the she gave the phone to paul.  
Eldain: is it over…  
Paullie was now at the top of the bed, watching hyde like a sleep paralysis demon was watching its victim.  
She snapped her fingers, making appear a floating can of barbasol.  
Paul: paullie, don’t do that.  
Eldain: you´re going too far  
Paullie: move his hand.  
Eldain slowly moved the ape´s big yaoi hand.  
Paullie put some barbasol cream in the ape´s hand.  
Paullie: and now for the kill.  
Paullie touch hyde´s face a lot, so he could hit his face with his hand with barbasol cream  
Paullie:RUN!  
The mertens ran away as fast as they could, the screams were heard in the academy.  
Paul: don’t turn back!  
But unfortunately, paullie looked back, she fell down, down to the dimensionalis.  
As she fell down, she heard the song: another him from the deltarune soundtrack, but slower…  
She saw a text floating on the dimensional sky…  
Coming soon……something out of the extraordinary….a new way of resurrection…

Dimensional necromancy….  
Llie saw a space-like deity with tentacles floating around..  
She landed to the ground..  
Paullie: alright, dimensionalis…  
Mirrormaker: hi paullie.  
Paullie: wassup mirror.  
Mirrormaker: did you see that trailer?, my son is creating one the most important things in dimensionalis.  
Paullie: dimensional necromancy…  
Mirrormaker: this new type of necromancy can resurrect every being from another universe by the use of portals.  
Paullie: wow, hey mirror, is there another dimensional server available?  
Mirrormaker: yes, but you must wait, do you want to gazing the galaxy sky and relax?  
Paullie: sure..  
Paullie went to the galaxygazing section, and relaxed a little bit.  
Until…she heard mirrormaker..  
Paullie: what the hell happened,mirror?  
Mirrormaker: oh did you do that to that thing?  
Paullie: let me see that.  
Paullie realized that paul sent the video to every socialmedia, the best part is that g´ork also hacked the academy proyectors to show the video to everyone…  
Paullie: oh shit..  
Suddenly, one of the old telephones rang.  
Mirror: I think its for you..  
Paullie: well, my probabilities of death are in a 100%  
Then, she went towards the phone and began to answer.  
Paullie: hello?.  
Mina: paula strange mertens, we are telling that you must go to the academy immediately by the damage you provoked!  
Paullie started to sweat nervously, but with her shapeshifting power, she could speak in a demonic tone.  
Paullie: sorry lady, this is the dimensional corner, we don’t have this strangey girl, you just phone the wrong number.  
Mina: oh sorry sir, i´ll speak with her later..  
Paullie: see ya  
Paullie hanged out and looked at mirror.  
Mirrormaker: oh..  
Paullie: what am I going to do?!  
Mirrormaker: how about a nice and relaxing day at one of this server.  
Paullie: it’s a gmod tower.  
Mirrormaker: of course.  
Paullie:thank you!


	7. ganster´s paradise

Paullie woke up at one of the park benches, the sky was grey as usual for fall, and she was near the academy.  
As she slowly entered the academy, it seemed that no one was there, except her and another person.  
Chester: oh,hi paullie, I was waiting for you

Paullie:…  
Chester: as you can see after the video incident, they tried to find you everywhere, but how you can escape like that, we saw your body posed like those statues from majoras mask…  
(author´s note: here´s a picture as an example)  


Paullie: oh god..  
Chester: and you know the worst part, he´s very angry, he´s waiting for you.  
Chester was slowly going to the door, as he reached to knock the door, he was shot by paullie.  
(and now the music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcsvE1zv1ek)  
Paullie: not today.  
Then she put her sunglasses and went away.  
Ever since that day, paullie has to sleep with the lights on.

The end


End file.
